Many mailboxes are mounted on wooden type posts, such as a rectangular or circular cross-sectional post. Cutting grass and weeds about the base of these posts are often done with automated cutting tools such as line trimmers, often referred to as WEED WACKERS™. These trimmers are able to trim edges of lawns by a motor driven flexible wire or plastic or nylon type cord. Often the trimmer lines constantly striking the posts cause unsightly indentations such as grooves and cuts into the surface areas of the posts. The indentations can often attract dirt and debris that can also become discolored and tend to shorten the lifespan of the posts.
Another problem with wooden posts is that it can be difficult to place indicia such as street addresses, etc., since tape type lettering and numbering often does not stick to the wooden surfaces. Nailing numbers and address indicia would not be desirable since the nails and fasteners can split the wood and further reduce the post lifespan over time.
Other types of posts such as wooden fence posts can also have similar problems where rotating trimmer lines also cause unsightly indentations, that also can become discolored, and can shorten the lifespan of the posts over time.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.